


A Stitch in Slime

by JennaMorgan



Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMorgan/pseuds/JennaMorgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Red and Blue

It’s been a little over a month since I’ve heard from my friends back home. It seems like every letter comes later than the last, with less and less to say each time. Do my friends miss me? I sure as hell miss them. I don’t know what it is but I just can’t seem to fit in here. I’ve barely made any friends here, really the only one who wants to talk to me is Bailey, but he can be a lot to handle on a good day. I guess we just bonded over the fact that nobody else seems to like us. Losers gotta stick together I guess. Just then, three quick knocks on my door shook me out of my daze.

“Charlotte! Charlotte, you’re  _ late! _ ” It was Bailey, seemingly in a panic. “Why are you always late? We have important tasks to complete and I cannot have my assistant being a layabout.” I could tell this wasn’t going to be one of his good days.

“Fine, fine, I’m getting up. Can I get a few minutes to get dressed?” If Bailey did have an answer, I ignored it. I got up, put on my glasses, and dragged myself to the bathroom to wash up. My hair was a total rat’s nest, I can’t remember the last time I actually took care of it. I grabbed a pair of scissors and put the blades to the fiery bramble on my head. My hands trembled for a moment. My hair used to be so beautiful. Before I could make the first cut, three more louder knocks rang through the room.

“CHARLOTTE WE ARE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME, I NEED YOU TO HURRY.” Bailey’s voice was piercing. No way I was going to be able to ignore that. I put the scissors down, quickly washed my face, and stomped loudly towards the source of the knocks. I ripped the door open, and glared directly into his soul.

“What is it, Blue? What is so important that you had to wake me up at the crack of dawn?” 

“Charlotte, it’s three in the af- actually nevermind that’s not what’s important here. What  _ is _ important is that there’s something I need to show you. I really think you’re gonna like it” He always said that. I never liked what he had to show me. But nevertheless I always played along. We made our way through the many halls of Wildcliff, doing our best to avoid being seen and to make sure we covered our tracks until we reached the entrance to the old chapel. “Charlotte,” he said excitedly, “you are never going to believe what’s in here.” 

As we crept through the dusty old chapel, up the worn and winding wooden stairwell, Bailey led us to the abandoned office where sometimes we’d go to skip class or where Bailey would carry out his strange experiments. “Alright so, what’s this all a-” All thoughts left my mind in an instant. “B-B-Blue… what the  _ hell _ is that?” Displayed on a lab table in the back of the office was a massive, wretched…  _ thing _ , blood red and pulsing.

Bailey turned to me, an excited smile beaming across his face. “This, my fine friend, is an oblex.”


	2. Strangers

I stood there, trembling, for what felt like an eternity. I was horrified by this creature but… I was unable to look away. Why did Bailey have this? Why was he showing it to me? He sensed my trepidation, and grabbed my hand in an attempt to calm me down.

“Charlotte,” he said, calmly, “it won’t hurt you. It’s just excited to meet you, that’s all.”

I had finally begun to calm down. “What do you mean it’s excited to meet me? That thing, the oblex… it can feel? Is it… alive?”

Bailey’s smile reappeared, he seemed thrilled to indulge me. “Well, you see, the oblex is a beautiful, complex creature that is drawn to intelligent minds, minds like yours and mine!” He paused for a brief moment. “Do you want to see something remarkable?” Unable to speak, I nodded my head. He pulled me by the hand towards the oblex. The smell of sulfur became incredibly strong, I used my free hand to cover my nose and mouth. Bailey looked at me and said “take a look, tell me what you see.”

I stared into the undulating red ooze, and as my eyes came into focus, I began to notice strange faces appearing, people I’ve never seen before. “Blue, who are these people? What happened to them, why are they in here?”

“All those faces are people like us, brilliant minds who have come in contact with the oblex, all throughout time. History’s greatest scientists, spellcrafters, inventors, all kept here, within the oblex. This creature is a living record of all those people, they all gave pieces of themselves to be contained within, so that others like us could access their knowledge.” Bailey looked back at me, and said “...would you like to meet one of them?”

Before I could answer, something caught my eye. I ripped my hand out of his, and stumbled back there. I felt sick to my stomach. “Blue, what the hell is going on here? And don’t you dare lie to me. I saw my own face in that thing!”

Bailey’s excited demeanor fell in an instant. He began to pace, muttering to himself. Then, he stopped, and turned to look at me as I continued backing away. “You weren’t supposed to see that. I’m sorry. Charlotte.” Bailey flipped the table where the oblex had been contained. As I scrambled to pick myself up and run, I could feel a burn as something grabbed my leg. The oblex had caught hold of my leg and began to pull me back. I looked up and Bailey, and he caught my gaze. I reached my hand out to him, and he just looked away and said, “I’m so sorry.”

Then, blackness.

I woke up to the sound of three quick knocks on my front door.


End file.
